


Onsen Buffet

by raptormoon



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Gore, People Getting Eaten, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: All alone in a strange new land, Tamatoa discovers a few creature comforts.





	Onsen Buffet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFredricus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFredricus/gifts).



> A gift for my friend TheFredricus! She does the best Tamatoa arts. Go see all her beautiful wonderful amazing art!!!!
> 
> Inspired by her picture: https://thefredricus.deviantart.com/art/Soaking-creb-689863263

It was entirely too cold up here. It was cold and dry and the trees were weirdly green and poky. Even with the sun directly overhead, and thus as warm as it was likely to get, it was cold.

Tamatoa did not like it at all.

He had been walking for hours after his unexpected arrival here, and the cold was starting to get to him. He kept his pincers pulled in, close to his body, as he tried to step around the local foliage. He winced as the poky trees scraped across his shell, worried the tiny needles might be enough to dislodge some of his precious gold. They were small, but they were legion, and sticky on top of that.

Tamatoa was not exactly  _ scared; _ he was in a strange place that he didn’t like, sure, but it wasn’t like this was the first time that had happened. But he hadn’t eaten since arriving and the chilled air was making him uncomfortable. He wanted to find a way out of there, and quickly.

He continued grumbling to himself, casting nasty, colorful epithets upon everyone he could think of, no matter how unlikely their involvement in his current situation. This kept on until a certain mix of scents reached his antennae: water and food.

Intrigued, Tamatoa twitched his antennae to gauge the direction those wonderful scents were coming from, then set off following the trail. Curiosity burned within him. In a land so strange, so dissimilar from his own, there were yet such familiar scents. A little glow of hope kindled deep within.

It took little time for his long strides to bring him within sight of an open area dotted with steaming pools of clear water, several low wooden structures sprinkled throughout. Though the design was unfamiliar, he instantly knew what structures like that mean: humans.

He grinned an evil grin.

Tamatoa hunkered as low as he could to make his approach. The closer he got, the stronger the smells became. His stomach ached with hollow hunger, and the scent of warm, wet food made him begin to salivate. Closer, closer….

He made it right to the edge of the trees. There were several humans lazing about in the hot pools, some with white cloths set atop their heads. That was strange, but he was too hungry to puzzle it out now. He chuckled, low and malevolent, and stepped out of the trees.

The screaming began instantaneously.

There was a great deal of splashing and shrieking as Tamatoa rushed into the clearing; humans were swimming and running and dodging in their frenzied attempts to flee. One claw reached out and snagged a large, bulgy human. It screamed and flailed only until Tamatoa took a bite, savoring the warm coppery tang of blood splashing against his tongue. Still chewing, the skull popping between his teeth like a ripe melon, he reached out his other claw and snagged another human, taller than the rest and skinny. He swallowed his bite then tossed the rest of the first morsel into his mouth, and, ignoring the struggles of his second catch, went looking for a third. 

The humans had grown suddenly more canny as they darted and dodged, all trying to get away from him. Absently he bit into his second catch, crunching through the long bones of the legs and ignoring the sharp increase in screams as he pulled what was left of it away, strings of tendon pulling out of the body to hang from his lips. There, another pudgy one, moving slowly! One quick step brought Tamatoa close, and a swift swipe of his claw caught the meal up. The cries in his other pincer had been fading, only to be replaced by angry bellows from this new prize. It was speaking words, he realized, but had no idea what they meant. Absently he swallowed the rest of his now-quiet bite, slurping up the ragged entrails, peering instead at the human who, probably, was trying to plead with him. 

It was funny, Tamatoa thought, how a human could watch two of its fellows get eaten and still think itself the exception. It said a lot about their ego. Still not understanding a single word, he nodded along as though the human’s words were reaching him. It calmed a little, likely thinking its plan was working. When he felt the muscles of his prey relax, however, he squeezed tightly, breaking through the human’s spine, and let his blood-limned teeth do the rest of the talking.

The rest of the humans had all fled by the time he was done, but after three large-ish specimens had found their way into his stomach, he was quite satisfied as it was. He turned his attention to other matters: namely, the pools of hot water all around him.

The largest was across the clearing. He stepped over to it, grabbing several long strips of cloth from one of the buildings along the way. Tamatoa eased his body into the water, and marvelled at just how hot it was. He tucked his legs neatly under himself and draped the fabric over his head, and let the wonderful heat of the water seep into his chilled body. He sighed, content.

Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
